Meow Mate
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: It's time for Ciel to keep his part of the contract. Sebastian gets his soul but what does he plan to do with it? Oocness
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: It's time for Ciel to keep his part of the contract. Sebastian gets his soul but what does he plan to do with it? Oocness Lightly based on the doujinshi called "K" You must read it!

**Meow Mate**

Sebastian held Ciel's limb body close. He was barely alive, unconscious but not seeming to be in any pain. His master's blue eye opened to look up at him. "Young master?" The navy eyed boy turned his head slowly looking around.

"I guess it's over huh?"

"Yes, it is."

"And where are we?"

"This is the place where it all ends."

"I see." The demon carried him over to the bench carefully placed him down. "Alright your part of the contract is complete and it is time for me to keep mine. My soul if yours for the taking."

"You're too kind." Not many before the child were actually willing to let a demon take their soul. They would all try to run away or kill the demon that had been absolutely loyal to them. They would plead and beg for life then they would get a fate worse then becoming food.

The demon took a step at a time; the earl really didn't try to get away Ciel didn't even flinch. He removed one glove with his teeth and reached out to touch his master's face. Still nothing no flinching or life begging; his cold finger caressed the side of his face tracing his jaw bone then running up. He slipped a finger under the tied eye patch ripping it off with no effort.

The contract now could be viewed as he continued to touch the soft baby like skin. Unconsciously the boy leaned into the cold pale hand finding some sort of comfort. "Well then young master." He eyes glowing red and his teeth bare he leaned forward- Ciel never looked away.-

Then the devil's lips met the boy's cheek bring the earl out of his daze. "S-Sebastian?" The older man brought a hand to his mouth trying to hold in a chuckle.

"Yes, young master?"

"What were you doing?"

"I know you haven't had much experience in this department but one would think you knew what a kiss was."

"I know what a kiss is idiot! I meant why?!"

"Simply because I want to. You soul is mine now, remember?"

"…" The butler smiled when his master understood his motives. "I'm not your toy! I thought you were going to eat me!"

"I just might… The contract was for me to get your soul it didn't say what I have to do with it." The boy swallowed nervously a bead of sweat dripping down his face.

"You sly, sly demon."

He smiled big. "Thank you for the complement, master. Are you ready?"

"Ready? Ready for what…"

"To be my pet."

"Wha-" He couldn't even finished his word; the red eyed male snapped his fingers. The boy tensed as he watched his butler get much taller. He had to bend his head back to see the devil's face. "What's happening?!" The heir freaked hearing the fiend chuckled as he produced small mirror from behind.

"AHH!" In the reflection peering at him was a cat. "What did you do to me?!"

"Isn't it obvious? I turned your soul's form into a cat so you could be my pet." The boy looked down on himself he was scared. He looked like a Himalayan cat: a long fluffy tail, paws and lot of fur that was erect.

The demon reached out to pat his pet. The incredibly stubborn nobleman was not about to admit he like having his ears touched so he attacked the hand biting and clawing.

Sebastian didn't feel any pain by this in fact he liked it. "Are we teething?" The demon liked seeing his master confused and unwilling to submit.

"You now speak telepathically and have the power to talk to supernatural beings." Once the Phantomhive heir realized he wasn't hurting his servant he stopped the futile attack letting himself get touched.

The butler sat next to the cat picking him up and placing the animal on his lap. Ciel laid on his back with his belly exposed to the demon's contact. He could have blushed this act of submission didn't come easily to someone of such high status. "What a supple body and such sharp claws." Once done with stroking the underside of the cat the demon inspected the claws and he rubbed the paw pads.

It shocked the soul to realize that he had began to purr; a low moan that came from deep with in. Sebastian smirked then went back to massaging his stomach once more. "Are we hungry perhaps?"

That was another thing Ciel didn't want to admit. "Don't move." The butler commanded moving the cat off his lap and back onto the bench. The feline did as he was told, the older male only gone for a few minutes. When he returned he held a bowl of milk with one hand and kitty kibble in the other.

Golden eyes stared at the food in a confused manner. "Fill up." Unbelievable the servant was trying to feed a high class nobleman cat food. His ears flattened against his head and he let out a small hiss. "It's duck flavored, I know the young master like duck." Ciel only glared. "Alright if you're not hungry then let's play."

In one hand appeared a big ball of string and in the other was a ball of cotton attached to a bended piece of wire. Never before had their been such interest in a ball of string. The devil noticed his fascination with it and tossed it to the ground. Excited the Himalayan leaped from the bench following the toy half way.

"Wait, what the hell am I doing?" A large frown appeared on his muzzle as he parked his butt on the ground and refused to move.

"I see that training you will be a challenge, but that's the fun." The child rested his head on his front paws so he wouldn't get dirty; he was sulking. "What's wrong home sick? I know you wouldn't want anyone to see you l like this." He was right of course, so now what? Become the demon's play thing? The amber eyes closed tightly.

"You fiend." The cat said and yawned before falling asleep.

"Cute kitty!" Ciel's eyes shot opened above him was a lingering Finny and Meylene.

"Meow?" The feline gasp as the little Hercules reached for him and embraced him without warning.

"What the-?!" Of course only the mischievous demon could hear Ciel's complaints as he struggled to get out of the hug. The maid grabbed on to him as soon as he could escape the death embrace. She began to stroke him cuddling him tightly to her chest.

"I found this cute little guy while out looking for young master." The cat ears perking up as Sebastian started to lie about his absents. "This littler fighter reminded me of his fiery spirit so I named him after our master."

"Aww how cute."

"Young mater JR."

"Ciel JR."

Brad reached over to pat the poor child as the three useless servants came up with ridicules names for him. Tanaka was the only one who didn't try to touch him and for that he was thankful. The nobleman marched over to the butler once he was place down. He laid next to him trying to fall sleep in hope they would just leave him alone.

"Don't give up hope Sebastian." Red eyes turned to look at the happy blonde. "Young master will return to us one day." Finny was always optimistic but it did surprise him when the other agreed. Ciel's ears flattened against his head trying to block out the nose.

"Young mater is tough." Meylene smiled. "Until he returns we will keep his house nice." The cook nodded lighting the cigarette between his lips.

"Then I won't give up." Unnoticed by the humans his smile was fake. "Then I won't come back to I find him." Then their real smiles dropped.

"Don't leave!"

"Don't leave us!"

"Hey wait!" The shouts of the useless servants went unnoticed.

"Please excuse me I must retrieve a few of my belongs." He picked his pet up holding him close to his chest. Sebastian ignored them and made his way to his sire's quarter. The Himalayan was placed on his bed one paw immediately went to his face his rough tongue licked through his fur.

"Is their something I can get for you? Any material possessions?"

"Of course not. There is nothing here for me anymore." The animal didn't seem to upset anymore. The demon guessed he was getting use to being a feline. Extending his claws he dug them into the bed.

"Bad kitty." He picked up his soul rubbing the small head. "Shall we leave?"

"Yes?" The demon picked up a few of his demon outfits then their were on their way without telling anyone.

They returned to the ruins placing the Himalayan on the bench arm rest. "Go play." He instructed nicely leaving the pet alone to explore. The scenery was bland blue destruction everywhere and one bird. The black bird gazed at him without a single blink. As if challenging the bird Ciel's golden eyes refused to look away.

He stuck his butt in the air getting ready to pounce. Ciel leaped up and the bird took flight. "Come back!" The Phantomhive kid demanded chasing after the creature. The raven flew higher teasing the cat by flying in circles.

Sebastian retuned watching the cutest scene he has ever seen. His lord was trying to hunt. The noble cat stopped running when his servant appeared. Ciel trotted over pawing at his pant leg. The red eyed male smiled and placed the bowl of milk down.

He ran his gloved hand over the black fur feeling how soft and lovely it was. The aristocrat didn't seem to mind the contact as he licked his milk. "I have made a special chocolate cake for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's a special chocolate that animals can eat, don't worry it tastes the same." Unconsciously his tail twitched happily.

"Bring out the cake!" Ciel said licking the last few droplets of white cream off his muzzle.

"Certainly." Smiling he bowed and placed a slice of his cake in front of his feline. Then cake got everywhere. The moist pieces stuck to the once clean fur. The demon watched him eat he didn't even see how desert got on Ciel's tail but it was there when he was done. "You need a bath."

"Ok prepare one."

"There is no bath here it's more like a puddle but it's clean." The younger male didn't comment he was picked up and brought over to the bathing area. It was bigger then a puddle but smaller then a pound and about two feet deep.

The whole time the soul was unhappy not liking the feel of water against his sagging pelt. "Hold still I'm almost done." It was harder to walk when wet the liquid made him gain weight. He was dried thoroughly not one speck of water remained.

Ciel yawned showing his teeth he cuddled deeper into his chest. "Sleep well we have a big journey tomorrow."

"Journey…?" Came the sleepy reply another yawn making it's way up the feline's throat.

"Yes tomorrow we'll go home."

* * *

A/N: In the next chapter Sebastian gets summoned to serve another spoiled brat. Battle between the human and Ciel the cat for Sebastian! When I uploaded this document every word was underlined. Why was that? I still having problems with this site.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up, young master we're home." Ciel blinked getting his eyes in focus. He shook his head waking up completely.

"A cave?" Their surrounding was a deep in a forest a small opining in the ground. "You live in a cave?" Walking about half a mile in was a house made from cobble stones

"This is where I live." He opened the wooden door and trotted in with Ciel in his arms. "Welcome home." He placed the feline down letting him explore.

"It's so small." One bed room decent sized, small kitchen, small lavatory, small living area.

"Demons normally don't trespass on another demon's territory so we should be alone. However if you want to go outside tell me first. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to my adorable little kitty."

The heir nodded. "I want to go outside."

"Don't wonder to far."

"Alright." The devil opened the front door letting the child walk outside.

"I'll join you shortly, I want to get started on a strawberry short cake with whipped cream." Ciel froze momentarily a happy twitch flowed through his body at the thought a Sebastian's cake.

"Alert me when it's ready." The noblecat took off in a trot Sebastian smiling warmly. The master looked back behind him the adult really wasn't there but the door was still opened, incase he wanted to come back in.

The boy ran out of the cave and into nature. The luscious green grass was just as tall as he was. He could stalk prey easily moving out in the open. The trees were large as were the pebbles. "I wonder if I can climb that." Ciel thought to himself.

Claws extending he leaped as high as he could grabbing onto the tree's bark. Making sure that his claws were embedded in the bark the cat could walk up the tree like it was nothing. If he couldn't get a good grip then he would fall. "I need more upper body strength."

The Himalayan panted getting to the first branch about seven feet from the ground. "I did it!" With a determined expression he jumped to the next branch and the next till he was at the very top.

Ciel looked down unable to see the ground through all the leaves. He frowned now unable to get down. "Ok Ciel you got up here you can get down, just do it slowly." The aristocrat felted around for the next branch unable to reach it.

Swallowing hard he leaped down four paws landing the limb. "Ye-! Ahh!" Then only three paws touched the tree as the front left slipped off. "Sebastian!" He called our bouncing around like a pin ball. He hit every limb from that tree red mark would be under his pelt for a while. "Ah! Ugnff!" He hit something harder then the ground; the demon's head.

"Ow." For a few second the sire laid on his devil's head unable to move. His rib cage damaged from that hard skull. The ruby eyed male didn't want to move him.

"Are you alright young master?"

"What that hell do you think?" His ears flattened against his head. "I don't want to play outside anymore."

"Then we can play later, I thought a good game of hide and seek would be fun." The fiend walked home leaving the soul perched upon his head.

Sebastian had started a fire in the fire place pulling over a chair. Very gently he removed his pet from his head and placed him in his lap. "The simple things in life don't you agree?"

"Yeah." The animal laid on his side and closed his golden eyes. Sebastian ran his bare hand gently down Ciel's body. He didn't seem to mind not even when the male grabbed his tail and lightly pulled.

"Why young master have you completely submitted to me?"

"Not much I can do."

"Nice attitude." The animal rolled onto his back letting the butler touch him there. "You're so soft." He moved his hand to the Phantomhive boy's paw putting pressure on the pads. "I'm going to spoil you." He picked the feline up brought him to his face nuzzling the silky pelt. The black haired adult rubbed his cheek against the fur.

"I hope you don't treat every cat like this."

"Of course not." He placed a kiss on the soul's forehead. "Would a piece of strawberry short cake make you feel better?"

"Yes it would." He put his lord on the floor and retrieved a slice of desert. "Don't get it everywhere or your going to have to have another bath."

"Don't worry." He took his first bit savoring the taste.

"I'm glad you like it." The servant said watching his pet lick the plate. Once the plate was clean his licked at his paws making sure they were spotless. "You still need a bath now."

"Damn." The sire took of in a limp run his body still hurting from fall out of a tree.

"A game of catch?" Instantly he appeared in front of the feline grabbing him and holding him in a unbreakable hold. "I got you." The fur ball frowned holding in a hiss. Sebastian filled the sink with water.

"No! Hisss! Meow! Sebastian no! Grrrr!"

"Calm down." The owner submerged that cat who flared trying to get out. "There! All clean!" He pulled the choking pet out of the water.

"Ah-choo!" Ciel sneezed shaking a little. Even in the warm blanket that furry animal shook.

"Young master you have had a busy day. I think it's bed time." The Himalayan didn't fight back. "Tomorrow we shall play all day, how does that sound?" Their was no reply perhaps his little master was already asleep. He placed that noble cat on the bed who fell over. "Good night." He patted the small head.

Amber eyes closed immediacy sleep coming easily. The domestic helper stayed a few minutes watching his master sleep. Once the cat was in a deep sleep he left. There were many times were the boy couldn't sleep through that night; something always bothered him. Ciel had sensed that his butler was gone and woke up shortly after.

"Sebastian?" Yawning the soul jumped off the bed and went in search. Not in the house then he must be outside. The heir peeked out the window unable to see a thing. The devil had been very clear about not leaving the house. But the kitty had wanted to find him. Slipping out of the house the feline went only as far as that cave entrance.

Unhappily he laid on his belly glimpsing around for the other male. He saw perfectly in the dark his eyes caught every movement of a leaf from the wind. "Young master?"

"Ah!" The pet jumped up looking for the origins of the voice. "Sebastian don't scare me like that."

"I apologize. What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you. What are you doing?"

"I love the dark."

"Next time you should tell me when you leave the house."

"Sorry I didn't want to wake but if alright. Well since you are up I'll teach you to hunt. You can catch your own ducks and meals."

"I like it when you do that."

"I'll still can but you should learn how to fend for yourself. Let's start with something easy like a rodent. First locate one." Ciel crouched hiding in the grass his eyes caught movement near a tree a little chipmunk home there.

"Always keep quiet and if the prey's head is up sensing for danger don't move even if it's looking in a different direction."

"I understand." Was the soft reply as the pet creep closer. The devil also was down on the grass on his hands and knees.

"You can do it." He whispered encouragingly.

"Meow!" The cat let out a mighty roar and pounced. The little rodent ran and ran like hell. Laughing the adult watched the noblecat run after the small creature.

"Stop young master your not going to get it." The Himalayan stopped suddenly trotted back to his owner. "Young master, you had the element of surprise don't let out a growl as you pounced."

"Shouldn't you try to scare your enemy into submission?"

"Yes but when you could have easily pounced and crushed the chipmunk the growl wasn't necessary."

"Try again. There is a squirrel in that tree."

"There is no way I'm going to go up in a tree." The animal glared walking up to that tree and clawing at it. The bark fell off as he tried to hurt the tree that hurt him.

"Alright let's go back home then." Bending down he held his feline to his chest. "Over all you did great, young master. We'll just have to try tomorrow night, you'll get better don't worry."

"Home sweet home." Sebastian locked the door and shut the windows no one would be going in or out of his house. Both males made there way to the bed room. Stripping off the butler's dirty clothes he got into bed and covered up. The fur ball leaped up and laid down on the devil's bare chest.

"Will you play ball with me tomorrow?"

"I would love to."

"Night, Sebastian."

"Night, Ciel."

Red eyes opened to the smell of rotting flesh. "What the?" He lifted his head looking at the chipmunk head that laid on his chest.

"Do you like my gift?" Ciel smiled and jumped on the bed taking a seat near his owner.

"I love it I'll put it with the canary you got me. I guess I'll have to teach you to hunt bigger things." He placed the head on the shelf where the past killings were he looked back to his sire who was cleaning his pelt.

Reaching out he ran his hand down the Phantomhive male's back. A light purr escaped as he followed the servant out of the bed room. "Come let me teach you how to kill a duck; we can have it for breakfast."

"What's that?" Worriedly the amber eyed male stared at Sebastian's hand. He brought his hand to his face.

"I'm being summoned someone wants to make a contract with me."

"What does that mean for us?" The furry pet's ears fell slightly.

"Don't worry we'll never be separated." He took his lord in his arms. "I guess I'll have to teach you another time."

Rue Rainsforth age eighteen status a countess. Rumor was she had been copulating with everyone around. Someone had decided to trick her and ruin her still in tact reputation. Summoned for revenge on the one who blabbed.

"My lady, you have a guest." The demon called from outside the door.

"Thank you, Broderick" She stood from her bed only dressed in her undergarments. "Come in and dress me."

"I am male, you know I can not enter your room without supervision."

"None of the maids are here to help me so you must. I order you to help me." She smirked when she heard the devil sighed. He entered her bedroom a little hesitant to shut the door after him. He grabbed the red dress out of her closet and helped he dress. He immediately went to open the door as she next ordered him to brush her hair.

Rue was an attractive female, she could seduce any male and from that her rumor started. She had lovely raven black hair, green eyes and a fake body. The red eyed male gave her a perfect ponytail; no strand was out of place.

"Looks great, amazing work Broderick. You know how to make perfection even better."

"You flatter me."

"You said I had a guest, who is it?"

"Your fiancé my lady."

"Tell him I am not home."

"I'm afraid he already knows." He grinned when he heard her sigh.

"Alright escort him in." The countess put on a fake smile as her husband to be walk in.

"Good afternoon." The nobleman greeted her politely taking his seat near her.

"Excuse me, I shall take my leave and prepare some desert." The butler bowed leaving the room quickly. He made his way to his room looking for his pet.

"Hey, Broderick." The black haired male sighed he didn't like that name his new master gave him. "You should have just told her that your name was Sebastian." Ciel ran over to the servant jumping into his arms. He rubbed his furry head against the butler's cheek knowing how much the demon like that.

The only thing that kept the demonic being going was about the meal he would get. "I'll see if I can save you a piece of cake."

"Well if not then make me one." He placed the fur ball on his bed and left. Ciel sighed he never spent time with his owner anymore. They could no longer play together. The feline couldn't even leave the room. Nothing to do but sleep all day. The pet laid on his pillow his ear dropping.

An idea hit him. What if he were to help Rue get her revenge? He could get the info and tell Sebastian who would then kill the male who wanted to ruin her reputation. He tail started to twitch happily. But wait, then the fiend would move on to the next master. It was a never ending cycle.

Well maybe the next master will at lest like cats. The mistress knew about the kitty the demon was unwilling to part with. She call him dirty and disgusting; Rue was an all time animal hater. Birds were afraid to land in her garden. Squirrels and chipmunks were never around either.

The feline jumped to the window looking outside. Their wasn't much of anything happening just an empty yard. It would be nice to slip away for a while anyway. He pawed at the lock opening the window with ease.

The breeze felt nice on his hot dark fur. Taking a deep breath he jumped out of the two story room landing hard on his paws. The Phantomhive took off in a trot watching the people of the mansion do their things. No one else knew about the small creature he had become rather stealthy over time.

He jumped to the windows on the first floor looking in for something interesting to watch. He watched Sebastian in the kitchen for a while then moved to the next. Rue was in the next room her husband to be not with her. In fact there happened to be one of the other butlers with her. They seemed to be engaged into passionate.

Shaking his head he moved to the next window Rue's fiancé was in their sitting alone staring into space. Poor guy deserved much better. In fact no one really even knew his name Marcell or something.

Marcell Maccol. He was the same age as Rue with real light blonde hair and green eyes. He seems like a rather sweet man who would treat a person the right way. A knock came from the door and Marcell told them to com in. The demon walked in with a cart full of goodies.

"Thank you." He said politely a piece of cake was placed in front of him. Earl Grey tea was severed to drink. "Where is Rue?"

Sebastian tensed a bit. "Not to worry she will return shortly she is powering her nose." The red eyes met the feline's golden ones. "I'll cheek on her, please excuse me." He bowed and left with supper human speed.

"Young master I need you to provide a distraction."

"Alright." He looked back inside wondering how to get the nobleman's attention. "Meow!" The blonde turned his head to the window. Ciel lifted a paw to the glass his ears pointed down trying to look cute.

"Well hello there." He smiled getting up to open the window. He picked the pet up stroking the clean fur. "Well if you're not a beautiful creature." He sat down with the Phantomhive in his lap.

Sebastian frowned from outside watching Ciel cuddle up to another. He growled and marched to his mistress' room. He could hear her heated pants from the door, it was a real wonder that Marcell didn't heard them. "My lady, your future husband is waiting to see you."

"Ah! Alri-Oh! Ght- Yes!" Rue gasped out in pleasure. Sebastian rolled his eyes and want back to the room his pet was in.

The Himalayan laid on his back letting the man rub his belly. Rather loudly he knocked wanting to barge in their and brake them up. "Come in." The door slammed opened the devil strolled in.

"Oh! Thank god! I see you have my cat, I was worried something happened to him."

"I'm sorry, he was sitting at the window wanting to be let in." He gave Ciel one last full body pat before handing him over to his owner.

"What were you thinking running away like that?" Mental the adult was asking why Ciel was so relaxed in that man's lap.

"I was doing what you told me to do." The noblecat replied telepathically.

"I'm sorry, I'm late." Rue said walking in. She was a sight she was out of breath her skin red, Her hair was messy and out of the ponytail. Clearly, she wasn't sprucing up.

"Who let that filthy creature in here?"

"Now now, that's no way to talk about your fiancé." Ciel thought.

"Rue you hate cats?" Marcell asked with a hint of surprise.

"Dirty creatures."

"That's a shame." He replied thinking his future wife could do no wrong.

"Broderick get rid of that thing!" She shouted pointing to the door for emphasis. Without another world the left returning to the ruby eyed male's room.

"Stay here." He ordered making the cat frown. Sebastian shut the door a little harder then he meant to. The rest of the day the master was stuck in the bedroom while the devil was stuck with two people he seemed to hate.

"That's it!" Fed up Ciel was upset that no one had played with him in a week. He jumped out the window and hid in the bushes. There Rue and Sebastian stood saying good bye to Marcell. They both had on fake smiles happily waving to the leaving male. Once his carriage was out of sight the female turned to her butler. "Despite your bad taste you have proven yourself. Come with me." Frowning he followed her back into the mansion.

The Himalayan perched himself on a windowsill and watched. They were in her bedroom alone, this was of course nothing new. "I have put in a request for my parents and they have agreed." She paused smirking.

"Agreed on what?"

"They will send out a note canceling my marriage with Marcell as long as I do marry someone else." The servant tensed afraid of her next words. "They don't care who as long as I married they only want a good repetition."

"Who is that someone else…?"

"You, Broderick." A bead of sweat rolled down his face as one eyebrow twitched. Ciel hitched a breath leaping down from the window.

"There is no way Sebastian will do that." The cat took off in a rush climbing up the wall back into the bedroom; cuddling under the covers.

* * *

A/N: Both males have yet to realized that their feelings are that of the romantic kind. ;)

BlueMoon201: It's simple, you'll just have to read and find out. It's not bestiality if you're worried. XD I wouldn't post a fic like that here.


End file.
